


小太阳

by baibianchaiquanbao



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baibianchaiquanbao/pseuds/baibianchaiquanbao
Summary: 一个想写很久终于写出来的脑洞关于一点斯德哥尔摩症候群的故事有脚镣手铐、鞭子、蜡烛出现，注意避雷





	小太阳

1.  
金宇硕不知道自己究竟睡了多久，也不知道自己在这个空间待了多久。

他最后的时间观念停留在某个礼拜五晚上，他一如往常的到家里附近的画室画画，画著画著突然从空调中飘出一丝柑橘清香，然后他就眼前一黑，没了意识。

等到他再睁开眼睛，就是在这个房间里。

漆成浅蓝色的墙、一张铺著深蓝色床单的大床和两扇带着密码锁的沈重铁门，一扇通往房间附带的厕所，一扇通往“外面”。

没了。

面对这种状况，金宇硕只能猜想自己大概是被绑架了，他不是没想过要逃，而是根本无从下手。

他的身边除了软趴趴的床单棉被和枕头之外什么都没有，自己原本带着的手表眼镜甚至是鞋子都被拔得干干净净。一开始他还是能够在房里自由走动的，但自从他试图在那人送饭进来的时候逃跑后，他的左脚脚踝被那人拴上了一个电子脚镣，別说逃出铁门了，只要他在距离铁门一公尺的地方时就会从脚镣上传来一阵电流，疼的他连站著的力气都没有。

金宇硕忍著痛坐回床上，开始思考自己现在的处境。  
他刚从大学毕业，一个人住在学校附近的便宜老房子，房东是对老夫妻，每年也只有收租金的时候会见到面。他的母亲老早就不管他了，而他的父亲则是希望他赶快从这世界上消失。

毕竟没有一个大企业家会希望自己有私生子的事被爆料出来。

而随着他的毕业，也代表租约即将到期，他辛辛苦苦半工半读攒下来的积蓄都贡献在一个月前的毕业展览，现在连养活自己可能都是个问题。

金宇硕甚至开始想着，自己被绑架会不会比他继续挣扎著活着更好。

2.  
然而电子脚镣只是开始。

身材高挑的男人来看他的时候总是身穿黑色长斗蓬并戴着遮住整张脸的订制雪宝面具，明明是形象可爱的角色但他却觉得那咧开嘴的笑容有说不上的诡异。

男人用他骨节分明的手指轻轻碰了碰他的脚踝被电子脚镣勒红的地方，金宇硕坐在床边害怕的想后退却被那人一把抓住手腕跩了回来，金宇硕的手腕很细，那人用食指和姆指就能圈住。

他从斗篷口袋里掏出一个金属手铐，铐在金宇硕的右手手腕上。

等到男人离开后，金宇硕试图掰开右手手腕上的手铐，当左手指尖触上那块金属时，右手的手铐和左脚踝上的电子脚镣同时传出电流，一左一右的折磨著他。

后来他还试了几次，不论是碰到手铐或者是碰到脚镣都有以样的效果，那电流甚至一次比一次强，他直接疼的晕了过去。

3.  
第二次，那人是带着画布和一些他平时常用的绘画用具来的，他在床边坐下，牵起金宇硕颤抖的右手，怜爱的隔着雪宝面具吻他的手指。

“无聊就画画吧”

那是他第一次听见那人说话，与他想像中的低沈嗓音不同，他的声线偏高，感觉上没比自己大多少。  
金宇硕的左手被那人握在手心里，右手拿着自己最爱的画笔却迟迟无法下手，他太害怕太恐惧了，脑袋里一片空白，什么都画不出来。  
他看着金宇硕这样子也没说什么，只是用空著的那只手轻轻揉了揉他的头发，然后抹去他不由自主流下的眼泪，就起身离开。

没过多久他回来了，金宇硕看见他手里握着一把小刀。  
那人用刀背轻轻划过他的脸颊，然后往下在脖颈处停留，金宇硕觉得他只要微微偏头，那把刀就会刺破他脆弱的皮肤，结束他的生命。

但他并没有要结束他生命的意思，他将刀放在一旁，有些粗鲁的撕开金宇硕身上的白色T shirt，然后压着金宇硕且不顾他的哭喊，再次拿起刀在他漂亮的锁骨上刻下一串英文字母

“O Sole Mio”

4.  
那人第三次来访的时候金宇硕还坐在地上，对着画了一半的画发呆，他在纸上画了朵玫瑰，却没替玫瑰画上叶子和刺。

他一把拉起金宇硕，一句话都没说就把还在发愣的金宇硕给扒个精光，拉到浴室里替他沐浴。

待在这里的这段时间让金宇硕了解到，逃脱是完全不可能的事，反抗也只是不自量力。越是反抗他越是会受到严厉的惩罚，只有顺着男人的意才是活下去的唯一方法。

他任由对方把热水淋在自己身上，水温有点高，他原本白皙的皮肤被冲得泛起了浅浅的粉色。锁骨上的伤口还没完全癒合，在热水的刺激下开始传来一阵一阵的疼痛。他的手在金宇硕身上游走，在抹过胸前和下体时甚至故意的掐了两下，惹得他忍不住呻吟出声。

他用带着薄茧的手一下一下的揉著金宇硕微微抬头的分身，后来有些脱力地靠在那人身上，在他快要释放之际，那人用大拇指堵住了金宇硕的铃口。

“嗯.....放开我......”

“叫我，叫我的名字，李镇赫。”

“镇赫......”

金宇硕什么也没多想，软软的喊了李镇赫的名字，而李镇赫也没多折磨他，放开堵住铃口的手指让金宇硕颤抖著射了出来。

李镇赫弯腰把金宇硕抱着走出浴室让他坐在床边，而当金宇硕看清李镇赫手上拿着的东西后，他开始不由自主的颤抖，恐惧感也随之而来。

一条鞭子。

5.  
金宇硕被他大字型的铐在床上，那条鞭子在李镇赫毫不犹豫的动作下一下一下的抽在金宇硕身上，一次比一次还要大力。脚踝、小腿、大腿、腰和胸口一处不落，刚被热水冲过的皮肤很容易就出现红痕，李镇赫力量控制得好，每一次都打得又响又痛，却不至於留下皮开肉绽的伤口。

导致金宇硕现在看起来就像被红色细绳綑绑著的玩偶一样。

随着鞭子接触皮肤发出啪、啪、啪的声响，金宇硕的哭声混杂著细细地呻吟传入李镇赫耳里，他又连续抽了十几下才停手。

他把束缚著金宇硕四肢的手铐都解开，一把把人抱起来搂进怀里。

金宇硕像只受到惊吓的小动物，靠在他身上止不住地颤抖，还不停的往他怀里拱。刚刚还像恶魔一样抽着鞭子的人现在正温柔的抚著怀里人柔顺的头发，摸着他光裸的后背安抚著他。

金宇硕哭累了也稍微缓下来后，李镇赫让他躺回床上，自己则是转过身去，脱下早己被弄的一团乱的黑色斗篷。  
金宇硕看着他的背影，那人比自己想像中的瘦，宽肩、窄腰和长腿搭在一起莫名让他升起一股不明所以的安全感。

以他现在的处境，他应该要害怕才对的。

李镇赫脱下一直戴着的雪宝面具，露出一头乱糟糟的灰色头发，当他再度回过身看着金宇硕时，那张脸和那双眼实在和金宇硕想像中的太不一样了。

他以为折磨他的人会是獐头鼠目的猥琐男人，但现在对着的这张脸可不是。

刀削般的五官和下颚线，配上有些锐利的眼神，无论放在哪一代的审美观上都可以说是个帅哥。

更令人惊讶的是，这张脸，他在电视上看过无数次。

首尔最大贸易公司新一代继承人，WEI。

6.  
金宇硕觉得自己越来越奇怪，按照道理来说他应该要感到害怕，应该要想尽办法逃跑，或者如同那些小说里写的一样不惜失去生命的反抗绑架自己的人，必要的时候还得藏个小刀划破自己喉咙或动脉那些脆弱的地方宁死不屈。

但他没有，严格来说他除了第一晚有过逃跑的念头之外，其余时候压根儿没想过要离开。

他甚至连外界会不会发现自己被绑架这件事都没去想，只是安安份份的接受，接受李镇赫给他的一切。  
他甚至有些贪恋李镇赫在给他带来极度的害怕与恐惧后，给予他的温柔安抚。

就像对待爱人那样。

在那之后李镇赫就不再戴上雪宝面具和长斗蓬出现在他面前，来见他的次数也越来越频繁。  
赤裸著身子被鞭打是家常便饭，有时李镇赫兴致一来还会拿燃著的烟按在他白皙的皮肤上，或者点起蜡烛任由鲜红的蜡油一滴一滴落在他身上。

“你很美。”

李镇赫拉起还在流泪的金宇硕，轻轻的吻上他的唇，贴在他耳边说道。

7.  
金宇硕穿着明显不合身的宽大T-shirt，赤裸著下半身露出满是掐痕的双腿，光着脚踩在李镇赫公寓里的大理石地板上，他打开李镇赫书房的木制房门，不管里头的人还在和秘书说着工作的事，大摇大摆地晃了进去，坐在李镇赫腿上。

秘书也见怪不怪，恭敬的朝两人鞠躬，便安静的离开书房。

“怎么？今天不画画了？”

“画累了，来看看你嘛”

金宇硕搂着李镇赫的脖子，像只猫一样轻轻地舔咬吸吮，还时不时发出轻笑。

“同居”生活已经半年了，金宇硕后来才知道关了他大半个月的房间不是如他所想的在偏僻郊区的地下室，而是在汉江边的高级住宅区中，李镇赫臥室旁的房间。  
那间房间现在被李镇赫改成金宇硕专属的画室，原本封闭的墙被凿出一个大洞做成窗户，他在阳光洒落处铺了张白色毛绒绒的地毯，金宇硕有时画累了就会窝在上面发呆或者小睡片刻。

金宇硕原本“住”著的地方有了其他用途，自然而然的，他便搬进李镇赫家里的主臥，名正言顺地成为豪宅的第二个主人，享受著他的照顾。

他们从不吝啬对对方说爱，金宇硕也不知道什么时候开始，对李镇赫的感情从依恋转变成爱，等到他发现时，他已经离不开李镇赫了。

如果忽略足不出户这点的话，金宇硕和李镇赫的相处方式与一般相爱着的情侣根本没有差別。

这半年内，金宇硕一次也没踏出家里的大门，尽管那个电子脚镣和手铐早已不知道被李镇赫丟到哪儿去，他也握有一把钥匙，他还是不愿意出去。

李镇赫也由著他，既然金宇硕不愿意出门去接近世界，那他就把世界搬进家里，让世界来接近金宇硕。

顶级的日本料理、从法国重金礼聘来的厨师，或者从米兰搭著私人飞机来替金宇硕订制衣服的设计师。

只要金宇硕要，只要他开口，李镇赫没有什么给不起的。

8.  
今天金宇硕心情很好，他下午完成了一幅浴火玫瑰的图，现在正掛在画室最显眼的地方。他久违的下厨做了晚饭，看着他开心的神情李镇赫的嘴角也不自觉扬著笑容，还时不时地说几句逗金宇硕。

晚饭后，他被李鎭赫抱在怀里，两人一起窝在沙发上看电视。

金宇硕一边扭头和身后抱着自己的男人接吻，一边无聊的操控电视遥控器。转著转著，他突然停下了动作，恶狠狠的盯着新闻上不停对着镜头说话接受采访的中年男子。

李镇赫察觉到他的异状，伸手摸了摸金宇硕的后颈安抚他。

“怎么了，我的宝贝？”

“那是我亲生父亲。”

金宇硕伸出手，指著电视上的那恶心嘴脸。  
A企业社长，安俊英。

“你希望我怎么做？”

李镇赫拉下金宇硕举着的手，让他和自己十指紧扣，再低头亲吻交握的手指。  
而金宇硕难得的挣脱他的手，用自己纤细白皙的手捧著李镇赫的脸，看着他的眼睛，很认真地说道

“我要他消失。”

李镇赫轻笑着吻上金宇硕胸前那串英文字母，甚至吮了两下。

“遵命，我的小太阳。”

end.


End file.
